Total Drama Island Redux
by Dark Punxysaur
Summary: In an AU world, the original Total Drama characters do not exist. Instead these twenty two lucky campers took their places. One of them is walking away with one hundred thousand dollars. Who do you think it'll be?


**Welcome to my Total Drama Fanfiction. It been a while since I wrote one. My last one I lost interest in it but this one I plan on making it be compete! This is Total Drama Island Redux. To help you understand, this fanfiction is an alternate universe where the main characters such as Duncan, Gwen, Heather, don't exist. Meaning a whole new cast competing on Total Drama Island. The characters were designed by me, along with the help of three of my closest friends. But the story and eliminations are all mine. Some challenges will be the same, but some challenges will be different. To help you fully understand the cast, this is mainly the audition tapes that you see on Youtube. All twenty two audition tapes will be recorded here so you can know the fresh 22 campers that will be on Total Drama Island! I even got season 2 ready but that'll be a secret for later! For now, enjoy this batch of cast.**

**I do not own Total Drama. I only own the characters I created.**

The scene starts out with a bright sunny day filming down to Camp Wawanakwa to show our favorite TV host Chris McLean standing on the dock.

"Welcome to Total Drama Island!" He exclaimed to the camera with a smile. "This is Camp Wawanakwa, a location where 22 campers would be spending the next eight weeks here competing in gruesome challenges, eating disgusting food, and having to survive elimination." He starts to walk down the dock. "Our campers will be arriving here tomorrow to kick the season off, but I want to be able to show the viewers what they look like." He smiles. "So we have all twenty two audition tapes that we will be sharing to you, that way you can get your favorites and your not so favorites. ROLL IT!"

The scene shows a very dark and damp room where the camera is focusing on a hooded guy mixing something.

"Good evening." He smiles to the camera. "I am the future dark lord of this world! But you may call me Andres." He starts to add toenails to the cauldron. "You may be wondering while I am choosing to audition for a cheesy knock up show like this? It's quite simple. Power!" He's now adding goo before showing an evil smirk to the camera. "I will show them that I am not to be messed with and people will fear and worship me! They will wish to be just like me, and together we shall summon the demons to the world where I am it ruler!" He starts to do an evil laugh as it fade to black.

Andres - The Diabolical Cultist

The scene shows a girl chained up to the tree where she's smiling.

"People of Canada!" She screams at the Camera. "My name is Brooklyn and I am a message to all of my fellow people! Rise up against the machines and protect the forest! Stop those evil companies from building those malls and let the animal roam free! They have feelings as well here! And all those demons are hurting them so much! We need to rally up and tie up to all the trees in Canada to save this world! Are you with me?" She gives another smile as it fade to black.

Brooklyn - The Environmental Hippie

The scene shows a glasses girl wearing a beret doing something with her phone.

"Cassidy, we been at this for 5 minutes already!" The cameraman groaned. "Can't you say something already?"

"Hold on, I'm tweeting to everyone that I'm auditioning for Total Drama Island." Cassidy responded back to him.

"Well can't you tell the video about yourself while you do this?" He asked back.

"Okay, I'm female, my name is Cassidy, and I love to tweet." Cassidy says as the bell ring. "Well time to head to class, better tweet that I'll ace the history exam." She gets up, still using her phone walking away as it fade to black.

Cassidy - The Obsessed Tweeter

The scene shows a blonde haired girl smiling while she's laying on her bed.

"The camera is on right?" She says to the cameraman who nod back. "Okay! Hi I'm Celeste and I want to be on Total Drama Island. It's mainly because I want to be able to meet new friends and have fun playing with everyone!" She opens a book and write in it. "I would hope that I can be a good addition to the cast because you need someone positive like myself! So I hope you pick me!" She smiles until it fade to black.

Celeste - The Sweet Innocent Girl

The scene shows a glasses brown haired girl smirking at the camera.

"Why hello there!" She says to the camera. "You may not know me, but I'm the hippest person around! These people will know who I am by the end of the day and they'll be wishing to be as hip as Delilah here!" She starts to clean her glasses. "I know what it takes to win this game and once I do, everyone is going to want to be friends with this hipster!" She's smirking again at the camera until it fade to black.

Delilah - The Idiotic Hipster

The scene shows an average looking guy smiling at the camera.

"Um hi!" He says to the camera. "My name is Drew and my friends suggested that I sign up for this show. I'm not one of those crazy people or those popular people who uses people. I don't have any special talents that make me important to people. I'm just as you would expect, an average joe." He laughs to the camera. "I don't think I'll end up winning this game, so I would like to play to meet new people, make new friends, and have fun. Hope you picks me!" He sighs as the camera fade to black.

Drew - The Average Joe

The scene shows a black haired glasses guy reading a book with a bunch of books around him.

"This is Hendrix, my son." A voice says as the camera is rolling. "He's really a shy person and doesn't leave the house much. I would like Total Drama to accept him into the show so that he may get some fresh air and meet some new friends. I want him to get out of his comfort zone as I am super worried for him."

"Mom, what are you doing?" Hendrix asked her staring at the camera. "This isn't another one of your autobiography is it?" He asked her.

"No, it's something different." She responded back before getting pushed out of the room.

"Do it without me please. I don't like showing my face." Hendrix says before shutting the door.

"Please accept my son!" She exclaimed before the camera fade to black.

Hendrix - The Quiet Bookworm

The scene shows a black haired girl playing video games on her 3DS.

"COME ON JANINE!" She screams out. "USE THAT QUICK ATTACK!" She then freak out and cries. "I lost again! Curse you Parker!" She then notice the camera and panics. "AH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THE CAMERA WAS ON?" She screams at the cameraman. "Hi, I'm Kylee! As you notice, I'm a gamer! Yes, girls can play video games too! I'm pretty good at it as well! But this blasted champion keep beating me!" She then stare at her 3DS. "BUT I WILL DEFEAT HIM! GO JANINE! GO MISTY! GO FANTINA! GO CANDICE! GO VALERIE! Go Brock!" She cheers for them going back to her game until the camera fade to black.

Kylee - The Hyperactive Gamer

The scene shows a big guy sitting on a wooden fence with a red barn behind him.

"Hi there!" He smiles to the camera. "My name is Landon and I'm just going to point out already. I'M NOT A FARMER!" He screams at the camera. "Just because I live at the barn, drive a tractor, catch the pigs when they go loose, and clean the pens everyday doesn't mean I'm a farmer!" He then flex to show his muscles. "I'm a strong guy and I can be pretty sweet with everyone!"

"Landon!" A voice cried out. "Bessi Bell got out again! We need your help!"

"Coming Ma!" Landon cried back to her running after a big pig. "GET OVER HERE BESSI BELL!" He keep chasing the pig as the camera fade to black.

Landon - The Typical Farmer

The scene shows a purple haired girl sitting in a room full of famous females.

"Joan of Arc, Harriet Tubman, Rosa Parks." She says to the camera. "All of them are famous for fighting the system. They are a message to the girls! We can not let those boys control us easily here." She glares at the camera. "I don't care if the host is a male. I will make sure a female win in the end or my name isn't Logan!"

"Isn't that a male name?" The camerawoman asked her.

"Shut up Patricia." She says to her as the camera fade to black.

Logan - The Female Activist

The scene shows a pink haired girl laying on a towel in a bikini.

"Lorelei, the camera is on." The cameraman explained to her.

"Huh?" She replied back. "Sorry I was just relaxing and soaking up the sun ray." She turns and look at the camera. "Hi there, I'm Lorelei! I believe this is an audition for Canada Sexiest Body right?"

"Total Drama Island." The cameraman fixed for her.

"Oh right." She giggles at her mistake. "Well then, I believe I do have a sexy body but I don't always use it to help me. But one thing I love to wear. BIKINIS! They're so sweet and free to wear. I even wear them during the winter weather. Mother was so angry. Don't tell her anything, but I burned every piece of clothing that wasn't a bikini, even those tacky sweater grandma gave me." She makes a gagging noise after that. "I hope that if you accept me, there won't be any challenges that will make me snap my clothes off. Please pick me!" She goes back to laying on the towel as the camera fade to black.

Lorelei - The Bikini Model

The scene shows a blonde haired guy smirking at the camera.

"Hello there producers." The guy said to the camera. "You are looking at your future winner of Total Drama Island. My name and Lucius and I will show them that I am not to be messed with. I'll go ahead and give you a warning that I'm gay but I don't let that get to me." He flips his long hair back and glare at the camera. "I will show these bastards that if you cross me, I will end their chances of winning the game faster than one of those speeding bullet trains. Don't cross me because I am here to win." He then walk away from the camera as it fade to black.

Lucius - The Gay Pragmatic

The scene shows a black guy wearing shades and a light green bandana taking a picture of something.

"Hm, red polka dot, typical piece." He said before turning to the camera. "My name is Marty and I can tell that you will want me for you show. I think I can be a great addition to the group as I am perfect with the ladies. If you want someone who can be good with them, I'm your guy." He flashes a smile. "So pick me, you won't regret it!"

"AHHHH!" Screams a bunch of girls off camera.

"OH!" Marty cries in joy. "MULTIPLE PANTIES SHOOT!" He runs off with his camera as it the other one fade to black.

Marty - The Perverted Photographer

The scene shows a red haired guy fixing someone car.

"Oh hello." He said to the camera. "I guess this is my audition for Total Drama Island. My name is Nikko and I'm a mechanic. I love to fix things when they look broken so that I can feel proud of myself. I don't seem to be a main focus to people so I'm hoping that with this show, I can truly make a name for myself." He looks off camera. "Andrew, your car is fixed now."

"Thank you, uhh Adam right?" A male voice says off camera.

"It's Nikko sir." He sighed as the camera fade to black.

Nikko - The Awkward Mechanic

The scene shows a blonde haired girl cleaning her house.

"Hi, I'm Nora and I'm auditioning for your Total Drama whatever." She says to the camera. "I think I'm going to be graceful to know that we be doing the season in a house where I will be able to make sure it is spotless and clean so that no nasty germs can come onto me." She is scrubbing the table really hard. "I am hoping that I can make great friends with everyone and be the last one standing in the house."

"Uh Nora, the application says that it's taking place on an island, not a big house." The cameraman says to her.

"WHAT?" She screams in fear. "NO NO NO! CANCEL THIS AUDITION! CANCEL IT I TELL YOU! I CAN'T GO TO AN ISLAND WHERE IT IS FILLED WITH POSSIBLE DEADLY GERMS! I JUST CAN'T!" She then grabs the camera shaking it a bit. "DON'T ACCEPT ME NOW!" She screams into it as it fade to black.

Nora - The OCD Girl

The scene shows a tanned guy with bandages on his head.

"Hello." He says looking nervous. "Why did I agree to this? I just know I'm going to get medevaced out there. Better finish it though." He takes a huge breath before speaking again. "My name is Remi and I would like to be on Total Drama Island. I don't know how far I would possibly last. Maybe I would be one of the first five eliminated. I tend to bring trouble no matter where I go because it would almost seem like fate is out to get me. That's why I don't think I will be winning this game, but I'm willing to try!" He gives a nervous smile until he gets crushed by his lamp above him. "Oww…" He cried out as the camera fade to black.

Remi - The Disaster Magnet

The scene begin to focus on a girl blabbing to the camera to be on Total Drama Island. What the girl didn't notice was someone creeping up behind her very slowly. It didn't take long for him to be right behind the girl.

"You're disturbing the dark here." He spoke calmly freaking the girl out.

"GAH! GET ME AWAY FROM HIM!" She screams running away. "GET ME AWAY FROM RIVER!" Her voice called out.

"Well I guess her chances are zero now." The cameraman says. "Thank a lot River."

"Go away so I can bleed peacefully." Was River respond as it fade to black.

River - The Disturbing Emo

The scene shows a teal haired guy sleeping in front of the camera.

"Ryder." The cameraman says but with no success. "Ryder? RYDER WAKE UP!"

"Huh?" Ryder says opening his eyes. "What is it?"

"Your audition for Total Drama Island?" The cameraman sweatdrop at him.

"Oh right." Ryder says before facing the camera. "My name is Ryder, I'm a schemer so I hope you pick me and I ca…." He finishes off before falling asleep again.

"Oh brother." The cameraman says as it fade to black.

Ryder - The Sleeping Schemer

The scene shows a black haired guy spinning around in joy.

"KONNICHIWA!" The guy screamed into the camera. "My name is Tobi! I love Japan! I even love to dress up! I'm what you can say is an otaku! I truly love the female characters so that when I go to places like Comic Con, I always dress up as a female character! I actually spend my time buying female clothes over men clothing." He giggles. "People find it weird but I like it! It express my female side! I hope I can make load of friends! PICK ME!" He cheered as it fade to black.

Tobi - The Cross Dressing Kawaii Otaku

The scene shows a dark haired black girl sitting at a lunch table in school.

"Hello, my name is Valentina and I want to join Total Drama Island to prove one thing." She says to the camera. "People always expect the popular people to always get what they want and how they react horrible when they don't. I happen to be one of the most popular people in this school but I didn't want it to be like this. People are scared of me, thinking I will ruin their rep if they don't do anything right. I want to show them that I am not like that. I can actually be quite friendly."

"Here's your lunch Valentina." A nervous boy says giving her food.

"You know I said I could buy my own lunch Colin so you take it." Valentina sighed pushing the food to him before turning to the camera. "Please pick me."

Valentina - The Misguided Popular

The scene shows a tanned black haired girl kicking a wooden dummy.

"Hi there." She says to the camera. "My name is Willow as it's the name my master gave to me when he found me. He found potential in me at a young age and decided to teach me his way of martial arts. He taught me how to respect people honor and how to even kick butt as well." She kicks the dummy into the wall. "I might look fragile here, but I am no weakling to be dealt with. I will be showing the way of my skills to the others and hopefully as my master stated, find a man whatever that mean." She bows to the camera as it fade to black.

Willow - The Female Martial Artist

The scene shows a black haired girl with a big bow in her head.

"Hello!" She says with a huge smile. "My name is Zuri! I want to be on Total Drama Island! My friends says I'm one of the most excitable people around and that I can bring a smile to them. They also say that they often lose their hearing. I don't know why. I hope that with Total Drama Island, I can find fresh new friends and help win challenges! So pick me!" She gives off a horrid laugh as the camera lens starts to crack. "Oh darn! That's the 19th camera that gone defective!" She complained as it fade to black

Zuri - The Excitable Hyena

The scene shows Chris McLean smirking at the camera.

"These are our twenty two campers!" He says to the camera. "Who will crumble to the pressure? Who will be backstabbed hard in this game? Will romance be found here? But most importantly; WHO WILL WIN TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND?" He calls out into the air. "Stay tunes and you will find out!"

**And there you have it! The twenty two people competing against each other to win one hundred thousand dollars. Hope you enjoyed the audition tapes. Review on who you might have as favorites already!**


End file.
